I Just Love Whipped Cream
by mistyrubyxoxo
Summary: Hermione takes Ginny to Starbucks, where things turn out just like Hermione always wanted.


"Ginny, I... I have to go... I... you..." Hermione stammered right before she bolted out of seat and headed to the bathroom of modern muggle cafe that they apparated to, Starbucks. She found herself in the rather large room, looking at her pale reflection in the gold gilded mirror. Walking to the sink, she turned on the faucet and slapped water onto her face, feeling slightly calmer.  
She looked in the mirror again, seeing her hair in slight disarray and her face covered with water, which was already dripping down on her shirt. "Stop it Hermione..." she commanded her reflection sternly "...just stop it..."

Recalling the events that had let her to this position in the first place, she heaved a deep sign and leaned back against the smooth tiled wall.

Ginny had decided to see what her father was all about, his muggle fanaticism intriguing her after years of watching him come home excitedly showing them his new muggle gadget. "Hermione- "she had said "I want to try something with you this weekend... you might think it's a little weird, but since your parents are muggles and all... "At this point, Hermione's head was filled with wild dashing thoughts.

_What was it that Ginny wanted to try exactly? No... it couldn't possibly be what she was thinking... her darling Ginny couldn't even think such thoughts... or could she? Is it what she thought... could it be?_

She was interrupted from following this trail when Ginny exclaimed "I want us to go to a muggle cafe! Oh Hermione, please say yes, it would be loads of fun!" Hermione let out a breath of anticipation, or maybe a sigh of disappointment. To Ginny, it was a sigh of resignation of the studious Hermione giving away one day that she could be studying.

"Oh I knew you'd think it was a good idea!" she squealed and gave Hermione a hug. After those initial thoughts, now with Ginny's fruity smelling hair so close to her... her body touching her... Hermione swooned a little, answering Ginny's worried glance with "I really must try and get more sleep...studying for potions..." Ginny let her go, smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh, ok...well I'll see you this weekend..." she said, heading toward the door of Hermione's private head girl room.

_Ginny!_ Hermione wanted to exclaim- _wait..._ But she knew that there was nothing more to say. Ginny wanted to go to a cafe with her. That's it. Friends, as usual.

That week went by especially quickly, until finally, Ginny was with her again and they were apparating to the obvious best choice of muggle cafes- Starbucks. Everything was going fine, Ginny gazing with wonder at the seemingly extremely large selection and finally ordering a mocha frappuccino, Hermione's recommendation. Hermione ordered a Chai Latte, in the mood for something different and paid for them both, knowing how astounded the cashier girl would be to see Ginny try and make sense of the bills.

The two talked, Hermione smiling slightly to herself as the girl gazed in wonder at the blender, the lights and all the muggles sitting at the little wooden tables. After they got their drinks and selected their table, Ginny excitedly took off the plastic covering and dipped one long finger into the whipped cream, slowly licking it off, blushing slightly as she felt Hermione's gaze on her. "I just love whipped cream..."

After seeing Hermione's intense gaze, Ginny opted for using a straw to eat her whipped cream instead. They started talking, joking about Harry's latest antics since he came out about being gay. Hermione was thinking about watching Ginny eat the entire time. _So seductive...didn't Ginny know how sexy she looked?_

Then the moment came when Ginny went for the fudge on the surface of the smooth plastic covering that originally encompassed the whipped cream. Her tongue darted out, curling around the surface, and went back in, as Ginny relished the chocolaty taste. Hermione was lost by then, the tongue, it was just too much. The first lick Ginny made almost caused Hermione to moan out loud, watching her precious darling's tongue. With every lick, she felt herself shiver but couldn't force herself look away. Oh but if only Ginny's tongue was relishing her taste in the same way. If only she was a Mocha Frappucino. Hermione almost glared angrily at the beverage, blaming it for all her troubles.

Ginny was getting slightly cold by now and her nipples were hard, visible under her thin green t-shirt. And the licking continued, until Hermione could not even trust her voice and state of mind to continue talking to her about... what was it they were discussing? Hermione didn't have the slightest clue, but really couldn't take any more of this mad torture.

That is when she ran out and how she ended up in here. _Ok..._ Hermione thought... _ok, I'm ready._ She wiped her face with a paper towel and headed back to her table.

As she sat back down and greeted Ginny, answering that she was fine, just a little lightheaded, she realized with horror that there was a slight bit of whipped cream on the corner of Ginny's lips.

Impulsively she asked "Ginny... can you lean over here for a second?"

"Um sure" Ginny said as she started leaning over "what..." she was silenced when Hermione put her face in extreme close proximity and licked her. That's right- she licked her lips... Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped, causing Hermione's tongue to enter her mouth and start to kiss her. Hermione tasted of sweet coffee, and started gently stroking Ginny's tongue with her own, all the while, Ginny remaining still, her tongue tentatively moving too. It was Ginny's turn to shiver. As Hermione broke the kiss, and shakily moved back, she had no idea what to do, other than hope Ginny wasn't going to run out in horror.

"You...um...you had some whipped cream on your lips..." At that point, Ginny smiled.

"I just love whipped cream..."


End file.
